


come on, baby. let yourself go

by minhomushroom



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Fluff and Smut, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Lowercase, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Smut, Squirting, Watersports, btw they are explicitly switches, but not really, bye im gonna go crawl under a hole and never leave, chris if you are here leave now, im embarrassed, just tagging that to be safe, lapslock, they are in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhomushroom/pseuds/minhomushroom
Summary: he knew seungmin had been stressed lately, with too many papers and an intense internship coming up, so he told seungmin that he wanted to take care of him tonight—to do anything he wanted to do.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	come on, baby. let yourself go

**Author's Note:**

> not the way i just posted the softest minsung fluff and now this... i'm actually so embarrassed GOODBYE WORLD. but before anything else, i tagged this as watersports even though i don't think it technically counts?? the research for this was embarrassing omg but when guys get overstimulated they can "squirt" so it's more about the overstimulation than actually pee play and whatnot. anyway i'm gonna stop talking now adskfljsdf i hope u enjoy hyunjin and seungmin being so whipped for each other and being filthy

“h-hyunjin.”

his voice was soft, breathy. so quiet that hyunjin could barely hear it, but loud enough that he felt it echo throughout his entire body. 

seungmin was the only one that could get him like this.

and even then, seungmin wasn’t even doing anything _to_ him. no, but the quiet whines slipping out of his throat and the hands that tightly fisted the old t-shirt hyunjin was wearing… _that_ was doing something to him. 

his seungmin was too dangerous for his own good, really. somehow he had flipped the table and now hyunjin more than anything wanted to _give in_ , but then the feeling of seungmin smushing his face against his shoulder in a (failed) attempt to hush the drawn out moan leaving his body, brought him back. 

he knew seungmin had been stressed lately, with too many papers and an intense internship coming up, so he told seungmin that he wanted to take care of him tonight—to do anything he wanted to do.

and now, a make out and blowjob session later, seungmin was seated on hyunjin’s lap, only a loose sky blue t-shirt on that was slipping down his shoulder. his hips grinded in tiny circles as hyunjin slowly fucked him with his favorite dildo. 

“hey,” hyunjin murmured, pulling it out so he could rub the tip of the toy against his boyfriend’s fluttering hole. “you still doing okay?”

“mm,” seungmin hummed quietly, lips pressing open mouthed kisses against hyungin’s throat. he shifted his hips back to press against the toy, a whine of annoyance escaping him. 

“you wanna come, angel? or do you want me to push you a little more?”

seungmin lifted his head just enough for hyunjin to see the splotchy red color his face and neck. “y-you already know, don’t make me say it.”

the older leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. “you know i don’t do what you want if you don’t ask.”

“you and your fucking kink,” seungmin murmured, an irritated pout on his lips. he signed, pressing his forehead to his shoulder. “please—push me more. wanna wait a little longer before you make me come.”

hyunjin smiled pressing another kiss against his temple. “anything for you, my love.” 

he brought one arm to wrap snugly around seungmin’s tiny waist, hand resting firmly on his ass. He squeezed the soft cheek and pulled it to the side to open him up a bit wider. The dildo he was fucking into him slid back in at the same moment, causing seungmin to choke on a moan. 

“jinnie,” he whined. he placed his shaky hands on hyunjin’s biceps, holding them tightly to keep him grounded. “feels good.”

hyunjin just hummed at that, kissing against the shell of seungmin’s ear. “tell me, sweetheart. tell me how it feels.”

“l-like i’m going to lose my mind,” he confessed shakily. his hips rutted back, grinding against his boyfriend’s hardening cock. the only thing that separated them was the thin fabric of the older’s underwear, and it was driving seungmin crazy.

“can you come from just me fucking you with your toy?”

seungmin whined low in his throat. “y-yes, i think so. i’m already _so close_.”

but hyunjin agreed to prolong his orgasm for a bit longer. so he angled the toy so it rubbed against his prostate, just until seungmin was riled up _just enough_ , before quickly changing the angle.

“ _hyunjin_!” seungmin whined, a pathetic tone wrapping itself around his name. his hips tried to move back so he could fuck himself against the toy, but hyunjin only squeezed his waist tighter to keep him in place. 

it felt _good_ , of course it did, but hyunjin purposely angled his thrusts so the dildo would come _so close_ to where he needed it the most before it was pulled away. 

hyunjin didn’t tease long, though. once he felt like seungmin had been edged for long enough, he squeezed one of his cheeks hard and firm in his hand. seungmin gasped, forehead falling to rest on his shoulder.

“are you ready to come, love?” he murmured gently. he kissed the shell of his ear.

“please,” seungmin whispered. 

hyunjin didn’t wait any longer. he began fucking his boyfriend with the toy in earnest, using his firm grip on seungmin’s ass to help him grind back to meet his movements.

seungmin turned his face so it was smushed against the sweaty skin of hyunjin’s neck. he reached one clammy hand back to grab onto hyunjin’s wrist, fingers shaking lightly, yet grip solid.

when they first started dating, hyunjin would have mistaken the action for seungmin wanting to stop. now, however, he knew it was just a way for the younger to ground himself whenever he felt himself getting too worked up.

“ _hyunjin_!”

“you’re okay. come on, baby, let yourself go.” hyunjin had murmured the worst against his hairline, tasting the sweat that had begun to form there. 

“a- _ah_!” seungmin cried out, body shaking, hands weakly gripping the fabric of hyunjin’s shirt. drops of cum landed on the cotton of the tee hyunjin was wearing. his hips unconsciously moved with the dildo that was still shallowly fucking into him, mouth open in a silent moan. 

hyunjin continued to move the dildo, rubbing it against his prostate, until seungmin shakily hit his shoulder and pulled away. 

“jinnie. . .” he whimpered, breath hot against his neck.

“Sh,” hyunjin soothed. he placed kisses all along his cheek and down to his shoulder. he stopped moving the toy, though he kept it in the younger. 

“n-no, jinnie. . . you know what we’ve talked about? about trying out overstimulation?” seungmin’s voice was quiet; shy. yet his eyes were filled with lust and complete trust for the man below him. 

hyunjin felt his breath choke. “yeah, seungmin? you’re okay with trying that right now?”

“yeah,” seungmin breathed, beginning to grind himself back on the toy, gasping at the way it rubbed against his sensitive prostate. he felt goosebumps prickle at his skin and he leaned forward to press his face against hyunjin’s neck. “harder, jinnie. touch me, please.”

and, _god_ , that was all hyunjin wanted to do. 

his wrist was becoming tired, but he worked his arms to fuck the toy in and out of his boyfriend, angling it up each time to brush against the sensitive bundle of nerves. his other hand, that had been stroking the skin of his back under his shirt, moved in between their stomachs. with delicate fingers, hyunjin grabbed the head of seungmin’s cock in his hand, teasing along the slit and pumping him slowly. 

“ _ah_ ,” seungmin whined. hyunjin could feel his breath, hot on his throat. 

“you doing okay, sweet boy?” the older asked gently, his hand beginning to pick up speed on his cock. he squeezed the head lightly, focusing his attention on it for a bit every time he touched it. 

seungmin sat up so he was looking at him. “i-it feels weird. but good.” his face took on a red hue. “feels like i’m going to _pee_ , jinnie.” 

“that’s okay,” he soothed. “that’s normal, remember? just go with how you feel and we can stop if it becomes too much.”

seungmin nodded his head. “y-yeah, okay.”

hyunjin peppered small kisses along his neck and to his shoulder. he moved his hand hand so he was now giving the head of the younger’s cock all of his attention. it was slippery from his cum, the wet sounds of him jerking him off were _lewd_. but seungmin was whining high in his throat, eyes shut tightly as his face twisted in overwhelming pleasure.

he could feel seungmin twitching—could see his thighs shaking and stomach flexing when he looked down between them. he knew he was close and at the last second he leaned to the side to pick up the towel they had left on seungmin’s nightstand that they were going to use for clean up. 

hand not losing its speed or tempo, hyunjin laid the towel against his stomach, the ends of it reaching just below his chest. 

“h-hyunjin, baby,” seungmin gasped. his eyes were watering with tears. “i feel like—like.” he was struggling to describe the feeling and hyunjin found it simply _adorable_.

“good, though?”

“ _yes_.”

and so hyunjin began to work the head of his cock even more, rubbing it with the palm of his hand and toying with it with his index and pointer finger. removing the dildo so he could put all his concentration of the younger’s cock, he sped up, gaze transfixed on the way it was twitching. 

“ _ah_!” suddenly seungmin gasped, back arching as small spurts of a clear liquid shot from his dick, landing on the towel hyunjin had placed moments before. the older worked him through it, watching and feeling every new stream of the warm fluid coming out. it was more than he thought, and the towel soaked it up quickly. he imagined his shirt was probably damp underneath it.

he glanced up to watch his boyfriend’s face; how his cheeks were flushed a rosy red, his lips matching the color from how much he had chewed on them. there was a bead of sweat rolling down his temple. a few tears escaped at the feelings of overstimulation. 

he looked beautiful. hyunjin could only stare in awe. 

when seungmin seemed to be done, hyunjin removed his hand from him and was quickly brought into a surprisingly soft kiss. seungmin cradled his face in his hands as if he was holding the whole world and it made hyunjin want to hold and cherish this boy forever.

“love you,” seungmin breathed, once he was able to find his voice.

hyunjin used his clean hand to wipe at his cheeks, kissing his nose. “i love _you_. my sweet boy.”

seungmin giggled breathlessly against his lips, placing a kiss against them one more time before pulling away completely. he was still out of breathe, chest moving up and down as he shut his eyes. hyunjin just rubbed his clean hand up and down the soft skin of his back. 

“that was really fucking good,” seungmin sighed, opening his eyes. he shifted a bit. “you’re hard.”

but hyunjin just shook his head. “i am, but we’re both tired. let’s just get ourselves cleaned up and then we can order in and cuddle.”

the older wasn’t lying either. honestly, getting himself off seemed like too much work at this point and he was completely content to remain wrapped up with the other for the rest of the night. 

seungmin couldn’t help but frown down at him. he breathed out in defeat in a matter of seconds, though. “okay, that sounds good. but that means _i_ get to top next time so i can spoil the hell out of you.”

“aye aye, captain,” hyunjin said, putting his hand up in a mock salute. “no complaints here.”

seungmin groaned but had a fond smile on his lips. “babe, _please_ never call me captain again. especially when my piss is all over you.”

and the way his boyfriend’s eyes turned into perfect crescent moons when he laughed made him fall even more in love with him (if that was even possible). 

“fine, fine.” he waved his hand, before patting seungmin’s butt lightly. “now come on, let’s go shower. i’ll even carry you.” 

the younger rolled his eyes fondly. “good. also we need to change the sheets and—”

“clean the toy and throw the rag and our clothes in the wash and feed kkami.” hyunjin lightly moved seungmin off his lap before rolling off the bed. he tugged his boyfriend’s arm until he was close enough to pick him up. “i know. and i’ll take care of it, sunshine. but let’s just get clean and then you can lay on the couch all cute and _relax_ while i take care of everything else. you deserve it with all that’s been on your plate.”

seungmin made a soft noise in the back of his throat, burying his nose against hyunjin’s neck. “i love you.”

“i love you, too.” 

once they got to the bathroom, hyunjin set him down before turning on the shower and stripping himself of his clothes and seungmin of his shirt. he winced a bit at the feeling of the dampness though he laughed to himself as well. 

“but you know it’s not like _pee_ , pee right? when we were reading about it, they said it’s _like_ it and similar but it’s not _just_ straight piss—”

“oh my _god_ , hyunjin. please for the ever loving fuck can we stop talking about the piss that just shot from my dick.”

“okay, but you _liked it_ ,” hyunjin sang, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“well, duh,” the younger said, his smile mirroring that of his boyfriend’s. “now, come on, we gotta hurry so we can catch the new episode of that drama tonight!”

“yeah, yeah, come and get your cute ass in the shower with me then,” hyunjin said as he stepped behind the glass door. 

feeling sticky and gross, seungmin scurried over, only for hyunjin to immediately place him under the spray of water, laughing at his small shrieks of surprise.

and so the bathroom would soon filled with an eruption of giggles and soapy kisses and a well taken care of and completely loved seungmin.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
